No te metas con Kidou
by Keita-chan
Summary: Kidou, cansado de todas las brumas de Fudou, finalmente se ha decidido por la venganza, aunque esta no sea la mas cuerda posible.


**Hello my people!**

**Bueno, hacía tiempo que había visto esta imagen (la que está de portada XD), y se me vino la idea de hacer un Drabble o One-shot acerca de ella, el único problema era que no encontraba de que hacer la trama pero para estos casos siempre consulto a mi gran musa ¡MI GATO! Dios ese animal siempre me inspira (seh! Aun necesito ir al psicólogo XD), que conste que a mí me encanta molestar a Fudou en mis historias, ni idea de por qué (sin comentarios o.o) así que no sorprendan de lo que soy capaz de hacerle (XD). Angy, como te había prometido, ¡Aquí esta! Espero aunque sea haberte sacado una sonrisa con esto (X'D) ni yo me creo las locuras que mi mente saca. Ahora sí, dejemos la charla y vámonos al Drabble, One-shot ¡Lo que sea! Quiero ver que me resulta después de esto…**

**READY? GO!**

**ATENCIÓN: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5 (si fuese mio, lo que están a punto de leer hubiese aparecido en la serie XD)

_No te metas con Kidou_

Era un hermoso día, el sol resplandecía, los pájaros volaban, todo perfecto, o eso pensó Sakuma. El peliblanco estaba tranquilamente sentado en una de las bancas del parque esperando a Fudou y Kidou para salir a ver la nueva película de "Happy feet", o eso harían pero ambos parecían no dar señales de vida; frunció el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos pero eso rápidamente fue sustituido por una mueca de asombro al escuchar una conocida risa acercarse hacia él, y en efectivo no se equivocaba pues el chico mohicano hacia su acto de presencia pero aquella risa termino por erizar los cabellos de Sakuma. Nada bueno significaba eso.

—¿Qué hiciste? —Fue su rápida pregunta para que Fudou sonriese con malicia—, ¿No me digas que volviste a molestar a Kidou?

—Puede ser —Fue su respuesta, pero claro que Jirou ya sabía que quería significar.

—Ya te he dicho que no lo molestes, algún día se hartara y te verás con las consecuencias.

—Pues es un llorón entonces. No he hecho nada para que se queje.

—¿Nada? —Pregunto de manera sarcástica—. Te recuerdo que tú fuiste quien lleno sus goggles de crema de maní, le pintaste el rostro mientras dormía con un bigote, ¡Un bigote! Rompiste las cadenas de su bicicleta, lo llamaste "anciana con complejo de Superman", te robaste sus tarjetas de Pokemon, y escribiste en su capa "Si te lo preguntas, sí, soy el hijo de Bob Marley y Superman, por eso mi pelo parece escoba arañada y uso una capa vieja que me robe de la mesa". ¡¿Te parece que no es nada?! Y eso que aún me faltaron algunas cosas —Fudou solo chasqueo la lengua molesto mientras buscaba asiento en la banca cruzándose de brazos y manteniendo su posición despreocupada.

—Como digas —Dijo.

—Ya verás que un día se hartara.

Y como una vez dijo el sabio Midorikawa "Hablando del rey de Roma y que asoma" pues el mismísimo Kidou estaba llegando y por lo que Sakuma veía no parecía venir con ánimos.

—¡Ahí estas! —Grito el recién llegado.

—Yo~ —Saludo de manera relajada el mohicano.

Pero aquello solo enfureció aún más al chico de rastas, Sakuma se preocupó, jamás había visto a Kidou enojarse tanto, pero lo más sorprendente de aquello fue que este comenzó a reírse a la vez que apuntaba al tranquilo Fudou.

—¡Con esto tendrás para que ya no vuelvas a molestarme! ¡Ahora Sabras que nadie se mete con Yuuto Kidou! —Akio rio ¿Qué le haría? Lo acusaría con su madre, eso pensaba él pero todo cambio cuando Kidou grito—. ¡Ataquen mis pingüinos! —De la nada varios pingüinos salieron para dirigirse a atacar al desprevenido Akio que al instante grito para que le quitasen el montículo de pingüinos de encima, y aunque logró zafarse termino por ser perseguido ante la mirada incrédula de Sakuma.

Con esto no volvería a meterse con Yuuto Kidou.

_FIN._

**Por poco y llego a las quinientas palabras exactas, por poco (XD) pero bueno eso fue todo lo que pudo dar mi cabeza. Mis agradecimientos a Angy que en parte me inspiro para este Drabble (Como te aprecio con mi alma Angy TwT), así que solo me resta decirles que espero que hayan disfrutado del Drabble, agradecer a quienes lo lean, perdonar mis faltas ortográficas (TwT) y nos vemos en la próxima.**

**Matta nee~ (ˆˆ) )**


End file.
